A Painful Truth
by Kefka's Eden
Summary: Legacy of Kain:Soul Reaver fic, little to no knowledege of the game is needed to comprehend


A Painful Truth  
  
Raziel dropped to the cold dirt floor below. Soul Reavers, spectral realms, material realms, he couldn't take it anymore. He would rather be dead then in this ridiculous form murdering his brothers one by one until he would reach, until he would reach his vengeful goal, Kain. Revenge was all Raziel wanted now, he wasn't sure why the elder resurrected him and frankly he didn't care, all he needed was the thrill of killing.  
  
Raziel didn't feed of blood anymore, or even souls for that matter, he fed off murder. He enjoyed killing those monstrous beings who were the children of his brothers, his kin, and what scared Raziel the most was he enjoyed killing off his brothers more than anything, well besides plunging his blade through the skull of Kain.   
  
Raziel had arrived at the destination the elder had informed him of, the human graveyard. It held the saints that died in the war between humans and vampires. Once this tomb was sealed except to the special few humans who knew how to gain entrance, but now millennia's since Raziel served Kain at the pillars of Nosgoth, the entrance of the tomb was left wide open, only covered by a weak gate.  
  
He shifted to the spectral dimension and willed himself through the gate. He followed the passageway methodically killing the lost souls, feeding on the souls they had acquired. What was Raziel? The question popped into his head. He was not a man, or a vampire anymore. He who had once served Kain to the death was betrayed, and now he hunted that very Kain, clamoring for the chance to take his revenge. "That's what I am," he thought, "just a vehicle of revenge and a pawn in Kain's and the elder's sick battle for this desolate wasteland of a world."   
  
Raziel entered the into a room with a black dusty stone covering the direct entrance to the tomb. He shook his head as he shifted back to the material realm in order to move the stone, "Elder!! Why have you instructed me to come here!? I could be out searching for Rahab! These humans are worthless, they are fools that mean nothing to me!" The elder's voice boomed from the skies high above the tomb, "Raziel! Just enter the tomb, I think your opinion on humans may change after you see this." Raziel slammed the wall with his fist, he was tired of all the puzzles and games that Kain, the elder, and his brothers were playing. Before he had Kain right where he wanted him, but he let him get away. When he was fighting Kain, he sighed, it was the only time he had felt alive since being cast out into the vortex so long ago.  
  
As he moved the stone of a tidal wave of dead musty air hit him, "No one has entered this tomb in ages. Something important better be in here…." He followed the newly revealed steps into a circular room housing six coffins. Above each one there was a name of the warrior saint it held. Melchia, Zephon, Rahab, Dumah, Turel, and Raziel. He looked around and laughed, "That Kain is sick! Naming myself and my brothers after these pathetic humans." The elder's voice boomed again, "No Raziel, that is too easy an answer. Think about it, you, you were once a human."   
  
The shock knocked him to the floor. "How is the possible!? My brothers!? Our bloodline, we are nothing but descendants from humans!?" The voice again emerged, "After you and your soldiers died in the war, Kain resurrected all of you and built you anew, with vampire characteristics. Each evolution brought you closer to a vampire. Eventually you exceeded vampires and became something else, something else entirely. Until the day you evolved ahead of Kain."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! YOU"RE LYING ELDER!!!!" he grabbed his pulsating head, "I DON"T CARE IF YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT PLAYING YOUR'S, OR KAIN'S, OR ANYONE'S SICK GAME ANYMORE!!!!!!" He grabbed a spear from the wall and plunged it through his heart. Seconds later he reemerged in the spectral realm laughing hideously. The elder spoke again, "You can't die Raziel. I am sorry for what Kain did to you, but you were human. I feel the hatred you have for Kain. Take revenge on him, and your brothers. Kill them all and take back Nosgoth. When you shifted a path appeared in the center of the tomb, it leads to Rahab. You have no choice Raziel. This destiny has been laid before you and there is no turning back."  
  
The anger lingered in his mind, not just for Kain and his brothers, but for the elder to for revealing to him this painful truth. He stood up from his place on the ground and followed the path to Rahab and ultimately Kain and his destiny.  



End file.
